User talk:Diablo.
Eh Is ti cool if you do Loachpaw and Littlepaw's chararts? Sup?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:29, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Question about the loner/rogue group. For the successor leader, will it be Elsé or her kits? I mean I understand if it's kits.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Would it be okay if i RP'd one of DiabloXPaleheart's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 12:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Would you like one of Nettleclaw's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'll just take one from Pale/Shadow litter than one from Spider's. I have a player in AC who's looking to settle down if your cool with that for Spiderstorm.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you can. That's name is good.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, when will these litters be born? Also can you post in UL? — User talk:MinkclawMolly 03:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could do Crowkit's chars?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you do Spottedfern's mc char and warrior char?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. Two questions. One: Do you have a skype or kik? Two Can you do Wolfflame's chars?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 21:16, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Is it okay if I do Willowstar's chars?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I tried doing hers, I have it on my comp.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey friend, if it's possible can you do Blazefoot and Burningscreech's warrior chararts?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo in wc rp. I didn't know what you wanted Morningpaw named so I just left a blnk in the last part. :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) i i thought that after 24 hours it could be approved.... no one ever commented on it :l — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 17:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. Thanks! — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 19:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo if your cool with it can I have a descendant of Spiderstorm?— Never stop believing. 14:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) jurassic world so i bought it recently and ive watched it like 6 times oops 20:58, 12/3/2015 I'll make him/her later do you care if I make them siblings? The cats I'll make?— Never stop believing. 14:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) re yasss 21:44, 12/4/2015 hola i just wanted to ask if you could maybe show me on a join.me sometime how you do your chararts? like the one rogue where it had those faint speckles? — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 14:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) both, if you could. do you want to do it on a join.me or..? — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 21:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could do Minkclaw's charart?— Never stop believing. 18:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat? — Never stop believing. 03:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey— Never stop believing. 20:40, December 18, 2015 (UTC) O course u can!! i was wondering for a while if u wanted her but always forgot to ask 20:41, 12/18/2015 omg i did a charart and i like cried bc it was so beautiful— Never stop believing. 20:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) its Gannetface and im like i did amazing! but ye anyway can I do one of your characters chararts?— Never stop believing. 20:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) could I also do Ravenstar?— Never stop believing. 20:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) rad ill try to do Duskkit's this weekend if I can, but I'm gonna be busy with my bf tonight video game date. Then I gotta go t my dads then I gotta go to my aunts and its like hectic this Christmas break.— Never stop believing. 20:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo if Magpie has anymore kits might I get one.— Never stop believing. 15:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re; I have a llot idea but idk if your up for it???— Never stop believing. 05:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Well i was thinking maybe i could have Beautifulface reincarnated. Would the kit be able to be mca or nah?— Never stop believing. 15:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I did hows it look?— Never stop believing. 16:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I think later is good when her death aint so fresh.— Never stop believing. 21:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Did Dain have any family members im fixing up his page. Also any past mates or children? Also woyld you mind if I wrote a story abouts him?— Never stop believing. 02:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay ill start on his last and whatnot— Never stop believing. 03:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Plot? Ooh idk if your uo for this plot. I just came up with it, but itd give me something to do until Beatifulface us reincarnated.— Never stop believing. 05:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking that when Emma rejoined WC she could start training in DF or she could now doesn't matter to me by Spiderstorm. Spiderstorm works her way into emma's life then when Emma has kits spiderstorm is reincarnated into the kit??? Sound good or bad?— Never stop believing. 06:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll go post in df as Emma.— Never stop believing. 06:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Posted in df.— Never stop believing. 06:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Same. So whats up?— Never stop believing. 06:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Posted. Im fixing up Dain's family and his page.— Never stop believing. 06:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't feel own her? It'd be nice to have the whole family but feel can keep valdis.— Never stop believing. 06:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) As long as your cool with me taking Dis thrn im ok with it.— Never stop believing. 07:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright ill do her page once im done with dains.— Never stop believing. 07:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ye totally.— Never stop believing. 07:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) If you get Magpiestar back would you consider him having another mate?— Never stop believing. 07:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ur profile pic is so cute smhh Kasara feel the burn. 13:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) yeah, you can take him! it's kinda hard for me to keep up with him anyways. lana, how I hate those guys 04:19, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo posted in wc with emmas return— Never stop believing. 07:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo whats up?— Never stop believing. 07:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo mind if I have a CreamMagpie spawn once my character coint is down?— Never stop believing. 17:37, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Go for it! I like that plan, and the staffers do too, as long as you promise to stay active. On a side note, do you have any plans for Flynose? He seems like a cutie and I have other young SummerClanners who need friends. 23:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 05:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo can you post in wc?— Never stop believing. 19:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) That all sounds perfect! And awesome, would he be interested in joining the Oakheart/Piperflight/Fawnnose/Elmstorm/Warblerface friend group? 22:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Can ye post in ze clans?— Never stop believing. 05:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo mind if I use the name Ravenstar. Im doing a little story on some shadowclan babes.— Never stop believing. 06:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Well thats unfortunate. Nkw I gotta gk rename the character on my computer lmao— Never stop believing. 07:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Leggy told me that you owned, past tense, the last leader of ShadowClan? Im doing a oerso al story on one of the leaders and her sucxessor was the last ShC cat so...— Never stop believing. 07:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah alright. Gotcha.— Never stop believing. 07:55, December 26, 2015 (UTC)